Ashes: A Vampire Knight Fanfic
by LoveMusicRain
Summary: Zero makes a mistake that may prove fatal... but to who? Collab with Phoenix Levi. One-shot.


**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this with my amazing friend Phoenix Levi. This is also posted on Quotev, under the name Magician of Black Chaos. Unfortunately I do not own Vampire Knight, or Kaname.**

"Zero," Yuki said, her voice barely a whisper, "stop." He couldn't. He was too far gone for that. The very small sane part of him was screaming, _You're killing her!_ but her blood was so sweet... Her weak heartbeat sped up in fear as she realized she was dying. _You love her! Stop! _ It took all his effort to release her neck and stumble back. Her eyes were glazed over and her heartbeat was uneven. "Yuki," he breathed, horrified. "Yuki, can you hear me? Oh, God, Yuki!" he shook her shoulders a few times. He had taken too much blood. Her eyes rolled back in her head. "Dammit, Yuki, wake up!" he shouted desperately. _What have I done? _Suddenly her heart stopped. He stared down at her for a minute in disbelief, and then picked her up, laying her down on her bed. He had to leave. He ran outside and started pacing.

Kaname suddenly stormed up to Zero, a deadly glare plastered on his face. "Zero, what have you done? Look at yourself! Look at the monster you've become," Kaname growled. "There is no turning back from what you did. You've killed Yuki." "It- I didn't- I didn't mean it!" "Intentions mean nothing now. It's too late." "I dont need you to remind me that it's too late! I know what I did was a mistake!" " Don't worry, it won't be on your conscience much longer!" Kaname growled, lunging at Zero. "Fine, but I hope you know that killing me won't bring your precious Yuki back to life!" Zero replies, putting out his hands to shove Kaname away.

"I should never have trusted you! You disgusting killer! I thought you cared about her!" Kaname put his hands around Zero's throat, pushing him into the side of the building. "I do care about her!" Zero choked out through clenched teeth. "That must be why you _killed_ her!" His grip tightened. "I told you, it was an accident!" Zero managed to say, using all the strength he had to kick Kaname away from him. Kaname got up as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. Zero pulled out the Bloody Rose gun chained to his belt and fired at Kaname. Swiftly, Kaname lurched out of the way before the blast from the gun could hit him.

Growling, Zero continued to fire at Kaname, but Kaname was still able to dodge every blast from the weapon. He cursed as one almost grazed his arm. "What's the matter, Kaname? Don't like being beaten by a Level D?" Zero taunted. "Is that what you are?" Kaname challenged. "Shut _up!_" Zero shouted, firing again. "Can you even call yourself a level D anymore, Zero? You're so very close to going down to a level E… So close to becoming nothing but a bloodthirsty monster!"

"It was a mistake! I will regret it forever!" "No, you will not. You will die. Today." "Once again, you're mistaken. I wont be the one turning to a pile of ash today. You, Kaname Kuran, will die at my hands!" Zero snarled, taking another shot at Kaname with his shot hit his shoulder, and he grimaced in pain. Still, however, he was confident. Zero would pay for killing his girl. "Do you plan on hiding behind that silly weapon this whole fight, Zero?"

Before he could reply, Kaname leapt forward and grabbed Zero's wrist with his good hand, twisting until Bloody Rose fell to the ground. Using his free hand, Zero tried to reach for the gun, but Kaname kicked it out of reach. "There will be no need for the Bloody Rose in this fight any longer," said Kaname. Zero gritted his teeth, refusing to show any vulnerability. "Actually, I think it still may have some use," continued Kaname. Zero gave him a questioning look.

"What better way to kill a former vampire hunter," said Kaname slowly, summoning the Bloody Rose to his hands as he spoke. "Then with his own weapon. This thing is used to kill vampires who've become monsters, right? I think it's a suiting weapon for your demise, Zero." "I am _not_ a monster!" he yelled. "You want to believe that, I know," Kaname said with a false pitied tone, pressing the barrel of the gun underneath Zero's chin. "But I can see right through your human appearance to what you really are." Zero pretended to give up for less than a second, just long enough to dig his fingers into Kaname's wounded shoulder. He howled in pain.

Zero then grabbed Kaname and shoved him against the building, turning the gun barrel away from himself and towards Kaname instead. "I've heard enough from you, Kaname. This fight ends here and now!" Zero growled, pressing the gun hard against Kaname's forehead. "Go ahead, Zero. I was going to do you a favor, and put an end to your guilt. But now you can spend every moment for the rest of your life thinking about what you did to Yuki. It'll be a much worse, tormenting punishment than death." "SHUT UP!" Zero growled furiously.

Yuki woke up in her dorm room confused. It took a long time until she remembered. "Oh, Zero." she sighed, shaking her head sadly. _He's probably upset with himself again. _She stood up, ready to try and find him. They needed to talk. Even she knew he had gone too far. She stumbled over to the door. Suddenly she heard unusual noise coming from the forest**. **She tried to run, but she had lost too much blood, so she could only stumble through the hallways. She reached the door just in time to hear the sound of Bloody Rose tearing through vampire flesh, and the near-silent sound of ashes falling to the ground.

**A/N: After writing this we realized that Kaname, being a pureblood, would actually break into shards if he was killed, but we wrote this to be a cliffhanger, so we're ignoring that. (Well, it was more like we would never be able to agree on who would die, so we left it to you guys!)**


End file.
